Papa Concisus Angela
by Unexperienced-Wisdom
Summary: Sirius' Black long lost daughter comes to live with him after an accident resulting in her mother's death,on the outside she appears to be normal but on the inside she is broken,read as Sirius,Harry,and the gang try to help her mend the pieces together...
1. Morsus

**Papa Concisus Angela**

**Title Meaning: **Daddy's Broken Angel

**Summary: **Sirius' Black long lost daughter comes to live with him after a tragic accident resulting in her mother's death, on the outside she appears to be normal but on the inside she is broken, read as Sirius, Harry, and the gang try to help her mend the pieces back together...

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING, J.K. Rowling does, I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize! Oh and Some of the characters in this chapter belong to Shonda Rhimes!!

**IMPORTANT:** **_Harry is the BWL but Voldemort DID die that night, The Potters didn't!_**

**Chapter 1**

**MORSUS**

Meaning: Pain

* * *

"Don't you dare walk out that door Catherine!" yelled Sirius as he watched the love of his life getting ready to walk away from him.

Catherine Black _nee_ McKenzie was known through out the wizarding world as one of the most richest women alive, after all she did come from the ancient and noble house of McKenzie. She had no siblings and no other family which made her the sole heir to the McKenzie fortune. Catherine and Sirius had met during their Hogwarts year (Hogwarts is a school for the magically gifted, most commonly known as witches and wizards) and instantly had an attraction towards each other, after their graduation Sirius had proposed to Catherine and she had accepted, but the honeymoon stage didn't last long. They have now been married for six years, but for the last 4 years of their matrimony Catherine has been anything but the bliss and happy figure Sirius had fallen for. The reason you ask? well for those past 4 years Catherine has wanted a baby but for some reason unknown she has not been able to conceive, until now. Having her wish come true should have been an exiting moment right? well it was the total opposite. When she had found out about her pregnancy, she automatically ran and told Sirius only to get something in return she hadn't anticipated, instead of Sirius being blissfully happy, he was the opposite

**Flashback**

_"Sirius!" Catherine yelled as she ran through her house searching for her husband_

_"In the kitchen" she heard him call back, as she ran into the kitchen she saw him standing by the island and she immediatly ran up to him and kissed him passionatly_

_"What was that for?" he asked with a mischivouse glint in his eye_

_"I have wonderful news" she said in a completly blissfull voice_

_"Well? out with it love" he said after a moments pause_

_"How do you feel about being called daddy?" she asked with a smile on her face_

_"What?" he asked with a shocked expression on his face_

_"I said, I'm pregnant your going to be a daddy" she said as she waited on the information to sink in_

_"WHAT?!" he asked again, his once shocked expression turning into anger_

_"I'm having a baby, aren't you happy? we can finally have the family that we always wanted!" she said exitedly_

_"ARE YOU INSANE!?!?!"He yelled making her jump and look at him with a look of confusion mixed with fear_

_"Aren't you happy?" she asked looking at him_

_"HAPPY?!? GIVE ME ONE DAMN BLOODY REASON TO BE HAPPY, WHEN MY WIFE JUST CAME AND TOLD ME THAT SHE IS PREGNANT WHILE WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!! A WAR THAT I HAVE TO FIGHT IN!! A WAR THAT MIGHT KILL ME!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING GETTING YOUR DAMN SELF KNOCKED UP AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS??" he said all this, yelling at her and giving her a murderous look_

_"I was thinking that I wanted a baby, that maybe a baby would help this misery I've been in for the past four years, a baby that's all I wanted and when I finally get the opportunity I've always dreamed of you cut this bloody crap?!" she said not yelling but with anger seething in every word_

_"Get rid of it!" he said after a moment of hesitation, you would think him a cruel man if you heard those words but in his eyes you could see the hurt seeping through him. The truth was he really wanted a baby, but with the war going on he didn't want the child to live in this environment of constant fear_

_"What?" she asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes_

_"I said, Get rid of it" he repeated, she looked at him and a mixture of emotions ran through her, anger, fear, hurt, confussion, sadness, and other emorion she couldn't identify at the moment. With this over whelming sensations she ran out of the kitchen and into their room where she instantly began packing her items. Fifteen minutes later she walked down the stairs and headed for the door_

**End of Flashback**

"I'm leaving Sirius" she said before turning towards the door

"You walk out that door Catherine and your dead to me" he said, she turned and walked towards him giving him a feather kiss

"That's what I want, forget about me, forget about the baby, let us become but a faint memory for you. I'll always love you Sirius, but I'm keeping my baby and if that mean leaving you then I will, I love you, Good-bye" she said before placing another feather kiss upon his lips and walking out the door

* * *

A young girl sat in an ambulance as a nurse cleaned her cuts and bandaged her in a few places.

"Where is my mother?" she asked for the millionth time and as always the nurse didn't answer

When the young girl turned her head away from the nurse she saw a sight that almost killed her right there and then, a body was being carried out of the ditch the car had ran off and being place on a gurney and being cowered with a white sheet

"NO!! MOM!!" said the young girl as she jumped up and ran towards the still form, ignoring the people who tried to hold her back "MOMMY!!" she yelled again until she reached the place where the body lay, she then pulled the sheet away from her mother's face and gasped when she saw her

"Mommy?" she said shacking her a bit "Mom? wake up mom" she said shacking her a bit harder "Mom come on, this isn't funny, WAKE UP!" she yelled as she tried to wake her mother

"She's not going to wake up honey" said the nurse who was tending to her injuries before

"YOUR LYING!! SHE IS GOING TO WAKE UP AND SHE IS FINE, SHE'S JUST SLEEPING, SHE WON'T LEAVE ME, SHE PROMISED SHE WOULDN'T, she's just sleeping" said the girl, whispering the last part

"I'm so sorry honey" said the nurse as she huged the young girl, making her cry on her shoulder

"She's just sleeping" the young girl kept muttering over and over again

"Come on sweety, lets go" said the nurse as she led the girl out of to the ambulance and took her to the Seattle Grace Hospital (A/N: Shonda Rhimes owns the name A/N)

THE NEXT MORNING

The young girl was laying on her hospital bed silently crying, she couldn't sleep the night before because her dreams were plagued with memories of the car crash. As she lay there she heard the door open and someone come in and sit by her bed

"Hello my name is Ms. Reynolds, and I need to ask you a few questions, I'm from Social Services" said Ms Reynolds, as the young girl sat up in her bed and turned her tear streaked face towards the woman

"Hi" said the young girl

"Ok, first of all, how old are you?" asked Ms. Reynolds

"16" answered the girl

"When is your birthday?" asked Ms. Reynolds

"December 11" answered the girl

"What is you name?" asked Ms. Reynolds

"Mikayla" answered the girl

"Full name please Angela" said Ms. Reynolds

"Mikayla Angela Black" said the young girl

"Well Mikayla do you have any living family members?" asked Ms. Reynolds in s soft voice

"Yes, my father" answered Mikayla

"Name?" asked Ms. Reynolds

"Sirius Black" said Mikayla

"Where does he live?" asked Ms. Reynolds

"England" replied Mikayla

"Have you had any contact with him resently?" asked Ms. Reynolds

"Not since my birthday and that was just a letter wishing me happy birthday" replied Mikayla with a bit of anger in her voice

"Okay then sweety, we will contact him and tell him all that's happened and if he declines to taking you in then we will arange something ok?" said Ms. Reynolds

"Ok" replied Mikayla

* * *

**Grimald Place, England**

School had just let out for the summer, so the house was packed. The Weasleys, Potters, and Grangers were staying at Sirius' house for the time being. The members consisted of Bill, Charlie, the twins Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Arthur and Molly who where The Weasleys, James, Lily, Harry, and Anna who were the Potters, Jacob, Elisa and Hermione who were the Grangers and Remus Lupin and of course Sirius. They were just having dinner when an owl flew in and landed in front of Sirius

"Who's the letter from Padfoot?" asked James as he looked curiously at the unknown owl

"Let me open it first Prongs" said Sirius with a chuckle, the laughing mood soon vanished when he read the letter

"Merlin no" he said as grief slowly entered his system

"Uncle Siri what's wrong?" asked Anna

"It's Catherine" He said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes

"What happened Sirius?" asked Lily

"She's dead" he said letting a tear fall

"Dear Merlin, what happened?" asked Lily, as James got the letter from Sirius as he put his head in his hands

"The letter says that Catherine and her daugher where heading towards the airport when a car came out of no where and Catherine trying to avoide an accident turned the wheel which made her loose control of the car and ran down a ditch, her daughter was saved but Catherine didn't survive" said James with grief in his voice, as he read the last part he looked at Sirius and asked "Will you take her?" which made Sirius look up

"Of Course" he said "She's my daughter after all" his revelation stratling everyone in the room exept Lily, James and Remus who had already knew about the girls existence. Sirius then got up from the table and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote his reply, he then ran to his room to pack some necesities. When he came back down Lily was standing their with her own back

"I'll come with you Siri" she said, and he just nodded he then grabbed her hand and they side-along apparated (A/N: THERE ISNT ANYTHING GOING ON BETWEEN THEM A/N)

* * *

**SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL**

"Ms. Black?" asked Dr. Grey as she entered Mikayla's room

"Yes Dr. Grey" answered Mikayla showing that she was awake

"There's someone here to see you" said the doctor before walking out and letting the people in the room

"Mikayla?" asked a man voice

"Yes?" answered Mikayla still laying turned away from the voice

"How are you feeling?" asked a woman voice, a voice to which Mikayla then turned to see who was in her room

"Fine" she responded, "Who are you?" she then asked

"I'm Lily Potter, I was friends with your mom and this is Sirius Black your father" answered the woman named Lily

"Nice to finally meet you" said Mikayla looking at Sirius

"Like Wise" replied Sirius, who had no idea what to do. He wanted to go and hug her, hold her, but he knew he couldn't at least not now, so he just smiled and looked at her

"Are you going to take me in?" asked Mikayla

"Of course I will" He responded

"Ok, well if you'll excuse me, I'm really tired" said Mikayla as she turned away from them again and closed her eyes

"Ok, we'll see you later then" replied Lily as she and Sirius walked out of the room

* * *

**Ok so what did you think? liked it? no? Please review!!**

**-Lala**


	2. Denego

**Papa Concisus Angela**

**Title Meaning: **Daddy's Broken Angel

**Summary: **Sirius' Black long lost daughter comes to live with him after a tragic accident resulting in her mother's death, on the outside she appears to be normal but on the inside she is broken, read as Sirius, Harry, and the gang try to help her mend the pieces back together...

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING, J.K. Rowling does, I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize! Oh and Some of the characters in this chapter belong to Shonda Rhimes!!

**IMPORTANT:** **_Harry is the BWL but Voldemort DID die that night, The Potters didn't!_**

**CHAPTER 2:** Denego

**Meaning:** Denial

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me, I would like to talk to the doctor who is treating my daughter" said Sirius as he approached the nurse station

"Name?" asked the nurse whose name tag read Olivia

"Mikayla Black" he answered

"Give me a moment while I page Dr. Bailey" replied Olivia

"Thank you" said Sirius before turning to Lily and asking "So how bad do you think she is?"

"She looked so broken Siri, I had to fight myself because just by looking at her broken face I wanted to cry" said Lily with tear filled eyes

"I know" said Sirius looking grim

"You paged?" asked a short woman wearing a doctor's coat

"Yes Dr. Bailey, Mikayla's father would like to talk to you" replied Olivia gesturing to Sirius

"Hi my name is Dr. Bailey and I'm your daughter's doctor" said Dr. Bailey as she walked towards Sirius and Lily

"Sirius Black, her father and Lily Potter, and old friend of the family" said Sirius while shaking the doctor's hand

"I've been told you have a few questions" said Dr. Bailey as Sirius nodded his head "Well please procede and ask any questions you need"

"How is she?" was the first question that left Sirius' mouth

"Well physically, her wounds should be healed in a few weeks, she didn't suffer any major wounds, no concusion or anything remotly serious, but emotionally, I'm afraid she is a bit still in shock, and a bit traumatized, this is really hard on her, but I believe that with the right kind of attention she can be back to normal again" replied Dr. Bailey

"What kind of attention?" asked Lily

"Well she should know that she is loved, give her plenty of it, have patience with her and most importantly she should know that this wasn't her fault, not even in the slitest" replied Dr. Bailey

"She's blaiming herself?" asked Sirius aghast

"Well I really don't know, but what I do know is that most children in these circumstances blame themselves. An example would be them saying, If I hadn't asked to be picked up, or if I was at home and not somewhere else this wouldn't have happened" replied Dr. Bailey

"When can we take her home?" asked Sirius

"Well we would like to keep her at least another night for observations, but if everything goes right, she'll be able to leave tomorrow" replied Dr. Bailey

"Ok, thank you Dr." replied Lily

"Anytime, Dr. Grey will be on duty and is the doctor assigned to look after Mikayla, if you need anything just ask her" replied Dr. Bailey motioning to the doctor who was walking towards her "Dr. Grey this is Sirius Black, Mikayla's father and Lily Potter, a friend"

"Nice to meet you" said Dr. Grey as she shook hands with Sirius and Lily, then Dr. Bailey's pager went off

"Well if you'll excuse me I have another patient to go to" she said before walking in the other direction and Dr. Grey walking into Mikayla's room

"Sirius I'm gonna go and let James know what is going on, I might be back later but if I don't I will be back in the morning to take her to the house" said Lily before giving Sirius a hug

"Ok Lils, thanks for coming with me" said Sirius

"Anytime Siri" she said before walking to the elevator, Sirius then turned and walked towards his daughter's room, as he walked in he noticed she was still awake so he sat down on a chair next to the bed and for a while they just stared at eachother, Dr. Grey who had entered a few minutes ago had left

"How are you feeling?" asked Sirius

"Fine, why are you here?" asked Mikayla

"What?" asked Sirius a bit confused by her question

"I know your my father and everything, but never in my sixteen years of living have you showed any real interest in me, just a letter every once in a while, but that's it. So why are you here?" asked Mikayla again and Sirius took a few seconds before responding

"Im here because I DO care about you, I know I never really showed it in the past, but I really care about you and like hell if I was going to let you go somewhere else when you can come with me" he replied looking her straight in the eye

"Ok" she said simply

"Ok" he repeated her

That night Sirius slept in the chair by Mikayla's bedside not once leaving her and for the first time since the accident Mikayla slept without having a nightmare.

THE NEXT DAY

Sirius was the first to wake up, and as he sat in the chair he observed his daughter. She had dark hair like his but had the texture of Catherine's not curly or straight but wavy. Her features...well she basically looked like a girl version of Sirius but she also had Catherine's fine features mixed in. Her eyes though now closed, are a mixture of his blue eyes and Catherine's making it resemble a Blue Topaz.

"Sirius?" whispered Lily from the door where she stood

"I'm awake, come in" whispered Sirius back, as she entered the room

"How is she?" asked Lily

"The same" replied Sirius as Mikayla began to stir and slowly open her eyes

"Morning" said Sirius

"Morning" replied Mikayla, as the door once again opened and Dr. Bailey and Dr. Grey entered

"Ah your up, an early riser I see" said Dr. Bailey with a smile

"Well if you sleep your day away, where's the fun in that?" asked Mikayla jockingly back

"She has a good point Dr. Bailey" replied Dr. Grey

"That's the reason why most of the time we don't sleep" replied Dr. Bailey

"Alright Mikayla, Dr. Grey is going to take you to take a few test and after we get the results if eveything is alright, you will be free to leave" said Dr. Bailey with a smile

"Finally, I hate hospitals" said Mikayla hopefully

"Really? for some reason you struck me as a doctor type" teased Dr. Grey

"Me? Doctor? I'll probably give the person a wrong diagnostic and they'll most likely end up worse than me" replied Mikayla but then a little smile grew on her face as she said "Maybe that's not such a bad idea theres a few people I wouldn't mind giving the wrong diagnostic to" making both doctors chuckle

"Well no future doctor for you" said Dr. Grey as she put her in a wheel chair and led her out

"Damn and I was just getting excited" said Mikayla then she gave a dramatic sign before saying "Well I'll just have to find another way to turture people" which made Dr. Grey chuckle once again

"Dr. Bailey how do you see her today?" asked Sirius, once Mikayla was out of hearing

"Much better, she seems to be coping and I think your presence here is doing her much good" said Dr. Bailey

"Do you think it could be an act?" asked Lily

"Well most of the times children in these situations tend to not want to face reality, she may or may not be goin trough this stage, since there are many stages" replied Dr. Bailey

"What are the stages?" asked Lily

"There are five stages of grief in total. The first stage is denial, the second is anger, the third is bargaining, the fourth is depression and the last is acceptance" replied Dr. Bailey

"Thank you Dr. Bailey, we'll make sure to look and see if we see any signs of those stages" replied Lily, as Dr. Bailey's pager went off

"Well I'll be back I'm going to look at the test results we just performed on Mikayla and I'll be back and let you know the results" said Dr. Bailey as Mikayla and Dr. Grey entered the room

"Ok Mikayla, I'll be back in a while with some breakfast" said Dr. Grey as she exited the room

"Yuck! I hate hospital food" said Mikayla

"If everything goes well this will be the last time you'll eat any in a while" replied Lily

"I like the sound of that" said Mikayla

"Mikayla is there anything you would like to get from your house, before we leave to go to England?" asked Sirius

"Yes, I have to get clothes and I have to clean the dishes" replied Mikayla

"Clean the dishes?" asked Lily

"Yeah, mom hates it when I leave dirty dishes out" replied Mikayla

"Honey, your mom is gone" said Sirius in the most calm voice he could muster

"No she's not! She's just away for a while, she'll come back soon, she wouldn't leave me" said Mikayla

Lily and Sirius shared a look and both were thinking the same thing "_And so the Stages begin, Denial the first"_

* * *

So what did you guys think?? Liked it?? no?? Please review!!

-Lala


	3. Ira

**Papa Concisus Angela**

**Title Meaning: **Daddy's Broken Angel

**Summary: **Sirius' Black long lost daughter comes to live with him after a tragic accident resulting in her mother's death, on the outside she appears to be normal but on the inside she is broken, read as Sirius, Harry, and the gang try to help her mend the pieces back together...

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING, J.K. Rowling does, I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize! Oh and Some of the characters in this chapter belong to Shonda Rhimes!!

**IMPORTANT:** **_Harry is the BWL but Voldemort DID die that night, The Potters didn't!_**

**CHAPTER 3:** Ira

**Meaning:** Anger

* * *

Lily and Sirius stood by the Nurse's station, Mikayla had just fallen asleep and they were discusing the future events...

"Sirius is Catherine going to be buried here or in England?" asked Lily

"Neither, her wish was always to be burnt and that her ashes should be spread in the water" said Sirius sadly

"Why?" asked Lily

"Because she always wanted to travel and be free, and by throwing her ashes to the water, she gets what she always wanted" explained Sirius

"Now I understand" said Lily "but what are you going to do with Mikayla?"

"I'm going to do my best to help her cope with what she is going through, I wasn't there before Lily, but by hell if I'm going to standback and watch my little girl go through this alone" said Sirius with a look of determination on his face

"And we will be here to help Siri" said Lily honestly

"Mr. Black?" asked Dr. Grey as she approached

"Yes Dr?"

"We received the results from the test that were performed on Mikayla, and there was no negativity shown" replied Dr. Grey

"So she's ok?" asked Sirius hopefully

"She's going to be just fine" replied Dr. Grey

"Thank you so much Dr." said Sirius before walking to Mikayla's room to tell her the news once she had awoken, as he entered the room he noticed Mikayla was already awake "I thought you were asleep" he said

"I was but just for a few minutes" she replied

"Well I got good news, you get to leave today" he said smiling

"ohh finally" she said with a ghostly smile on her face

"Lily went to get your clothes for you and she's going to pack the stuff you told her to get" he said

"oh ok, so how are we going to get there?" asked Mikayla

"Port Key" replied Sirius

"ohh ok"

A few hours later Mikayla was realesed from the hospital and was on her way to Sirius house

* * *

**Grimauld Place, England**

"Anna, Harry, get down here now!!" screamed James

"What do you want?" asked a 17 year old Harry rudley,

Contrary to popular belief, Harry wasn't treated as the "Golden Boy" or "Saviour" by his parents, in actuality he was treated the opposite. because of the fact that he was the boy-who-lived or the saviour-of-the-world or what ever the hell they were calling him now, his parents had decided that because he was going to be admired by everyone in the Wizarding World that they should treat him different, in other worlds he was a bit neglected and once Anna was born he was more neglected because Lily and James felt that since Harry was going to get so much attention, that they should focuse their attention on Anna so that she didn't feel left out, but trying to protect one child from neglect, they neglected the other.

"Don't use that tone with me younge man" said James sternly

"Whatever" replied Harry, Harry was a 17 year old bad boy through and through. He had messy black hair, and emerald green eyes that he constantly used to his advantage, he was built and muscularly thank to his participation on the quidditch team, he was tall about 6'2" and just to put things simple he was drop dead sexy.

"Daddy when is Unlce Siri coming?" asked Anna using her super sweet voice

"In a while sweety" replied James smilling

"Seriously Anna, your 14 stop using that stupid sweet voice, it's bloody annoying" said Harry irratated

"Daddy tell Harry not to talk to me like that!" said Anna with a fake pout

"Harry James Potter! Watch your language and dont you DARE talk to your sister like that again" repriced James

"Of course father dearest" mocked Harry

"James! Where are you?" Lily's voice rang through the house

"I'm in the Kitchen" yelled James as Lily walked in

"She's here" said Lily exitedly, as Harry walked out the kitchen door and into the living room to hear yelling

* * *

"This is it" said Sirius as he motioned towards the house

"Nice place...who else lives here?" asked Mikayla

"Well the Weasley's, the Granger's and the Potter's mostly spend the summer here or part of it, but during the school year I live here alone" replied Sirius with a smile

"ohh cool...so when is mom coming for me?" asked Mikayla as she said this Sirius' smile slowly fades

"Mikayla honey, your mom is dead" said Sirius trying to use the most gently voice he could muster

"Your LYING!!!! Mom isn't dead!!!" yelled Mikayla as both her and Sirius failed to notice the kitchen door opening

"She is Honey, and at this moment she is more than likely being cremnated" replied Sirius, as he noticed the dawning realisation on Mikayla's face turn to anger

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! IF YOU HANDN'T'VE KICKED MOM OUT WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE, IF YOU HADN'T'VE WANTED TO KILL ME BEFORE I WAS BORN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!! YOUR A MURDER!! YOU KILLED HER!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" yelled Mikayla

"It was an accident Mikayla, It was not my fault!" said Sirius with hurt etching into his voice

"IT IS YOUR FAULT, YOU KILLED HER!! YOU!!! YOU WANTED HER DEAD, WELL I HOPE YOUR HAPPY, NOW SHE'S GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK!!!" yelled Mikayla as the words she said sunk into her, she began to hit Sirius in everyway possible

"Wowowowowow...calm down" said Harry as he approached Mikayla and stopped her attack on Sirius

"CALM DOWN!! HOW THE FUCKING HELL TO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN, WHEN I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS MURDERER!!!" said Mikayla with tears streaming down her eyes "I WISH YOU HAD DIED AND NOT HER!!" by this moment the whole inhabitants of the house where witnessing this scene

"Come on" said Harry as he led her out the house

Sirius was about to follow but James stopped him

"Give her time Sirius, she's been through so much, just give her time" said James

"Did you hear the things she said?" asked Sirius with tears in his eyes

"She's Hurting Sirius, you can't expect anything less from her" said Remus

"But I have to talk to her, explain..." he trailed off

"Wait till she calms down first, then talk to her" said James

"Ok" replied Sirius

* * *

**Ok, I know it's short but I'm going to be uploading more fequentky, since I'm already on summer vacation!**

**sorry it took so long but I've been super busy lately!! **

**The next chapter should be up either later tonight or tomorrow!!**

**XOXO- LALA**


	4. Placitum

**Papa Concisus Angela**

**Title Meaning: **Daddy's Broken Angel

**Summary: **Sirius' Black long lost daughter comes to live with him after a tragic accident resulting in her mother's death, on the outside she appears to be normal but on the inside she is broken, read as Sirius, Harry, and the gang try to help her mend the pieces back together...

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING, J.K. Rowling does, I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize! Oh and Some of the characters in this chapter belong to Shonda Rhimes!!

**IMPORTANT:** **_Harry is the BWL but Voldemort DID die that night, The Potters didn't!_**

**Chapter 4: **Placitum

**Meaning:** Bargain

* * *

Mikayla began to run once she hit the outside of the door, she just wanted to get away from everything, right now it was just too overwhelming so she ran without any particular place in mind. Her mind was filled with unwated memories and she did everything mentally possible to extinguish them. She ran until finally she decided she was far enough away. She then observed her surroundings, she was in a forest of some sort standing at the edge of a beautifull meadow which disaperead into a crystal colored lake

"Finally decided to stop?" asked a voice from behind her, stratling her out of her thoughts

"Who are you?" she asked a bit of fear behind her words

"Harry Potter, and the guy that you call dad is my godfather" replied Harry

"So what? he sent you to babysit me?" she asked with a bit of iritation

"Actually no, I was the one who led you out of the house" he replied

"Oh...well umm thanks I guess " she said although still feelin a bit suspicious

"No problem, I think I should be thanking you, that is the most entertainment I've had in weeks" replied Harry slyly as Mikayla's face became red, either from anger or embarrasement, Harry didn't know but he guessed it was a bit of both

"Well now that the entertainment is over, leave me alone" she said bitingly

"mmm I think I'd rather stay" he said smirking

"I said Leave me alone" she said angryly

"No" he replied

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!" she yelled, then turned around and headed to the edge of the meadow which led into the lake, she then proceeded to sit at the edge and look at her reflection, which inturn only seemed to trigger more tears in her eyes that she so despretely tried to contain

Her reflection reselmbled her mother in ways that before she hand't noticed and she couldn't help but feel the anger start building up inside of her again, her tears began to flow freely and that only upset her more until she ultimatly broke down into heart wreking sobs, deciding that she wanted to release her anger she looked up into the sky and began yelling

"IF A GOD EXIST ANYWHERE, IF YOU REALLY ARE UP THERE, PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD DON'T TAKE MY MOM, PLEASE!! OR BRING HER BACK TO ME, I'LL DO MY HOMEWORK, I'LL CLEAN MY ROOM, I WON'T EVER BE MEAN TO ANYONE AGAIN, JUST PLEASE SEND HER BACK TO ME PLEASE" her sobs then began once again as she whispered "please, send her back" over and over again, and Harry who was on the side line watching this whole scene walked forward towards her not really knowing how to comfort her but deciding to hold her while she cried might help, Mikayla didn't object any kind of comfort right now she welcomed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" she said once her sobs had subsided

"It's alright, I understand" he replied

"It's just I miss her so much" she said in a melancholic tone

"I undestand perfectly how you feel" replied Harry sadly as Mikayla left his embrace and sat down once again on the ground

"How can you? You have both of your parents with you" she said a bit confused

"Physically they are here but emotionally they are not" he said

"huh?" she asked

"I don't know how it feels to loose a parent in the sence of death but I do know how it feels to loose them anyway" he said

"I still don't understand" she said as he sighed, he had never really talked about this before but something drove him to talk about it now

"When I was younger my parents and I used to be so happy but as the years past I noticed that they seemed to be distancing themselves from me and once my sister was born everything got worse, I would wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and go ask them if I could sleep with them and my dad would tell me to suck it up and stop being a baby and my mom would take me to my room again and put me in bed and leave, one time they even said I was lying when I did accidetal magic but my sister got rewarded for it and I said it was really me and my dad got mad and told me that lying was bad and I got grounded, I was 7" he said sadly

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked it seems to cause you so much pain to talk about it" she said

"It's alright" he said then chuckled

"What's funny?" she asked

"I'm the one supposed to be comforting you, not the way around" he said

"Yeah well, suprisingly it helped a little, kept my mind of it for a while" she replied

"Well I think we should get back, Uncle Sirius is probably trowing a fit" he said imagining his crazy godfather going well crazy

"I guess" she replied as he helped her up of the ground

* * *

GRIMAULD PLACE

"I swear if she doesn't come walking trough that door in 5 minutes I am going to construct a search army" replied Sirius as he paced back and forth, as if he was some kind of seer the door opened and in walked Harry and Mikayla

"Mikayla..." Sirius began but stopped once he saw the downcast look on her face

"I'll take her to her room" Harry said before walking up the stairs and leading her to her room

"Thank you Harry" she said " I really didn't feel like talking"

"Anytime" he said before leaving and going downstairs

"What Happened? Is she ok? what did she say?" asked Sirius in one rush

"She is as okay as someone would be, who is going trough this" Harry replied

"I have to talk to her" said Sirius

"Not tonight" Harry advised "she is already asleep"

"Yeah I think your right" said Sirius as he sat on the couch

"What did she say to you?" asked James looking at his son suspiciously

"Sorry Father, but I whatever she told me I'm not going to reveal to anyone" he said

"Oooooh Harry has a girlfriend" said Anna in a annoying voice as everyone turned there attention to him

"Merlin!" Harry said exasperatly "And here I was thinking you couldn't get any thicker, Melin Anna how stupid can you get! She just lost her mother for crying out loud!!"

"Harry James Potter Do NOT talk to you sister like that!" said James the anger evident in his voice

"Whatever" said Harry before walking up to his room and slamming his door

* * *

**OK soo what do you think?? I know I said this chapter would be up sooner but I was at least waiting on 3 reviews! but since I got 2 I decided to uploade the chapter!!**

**SO this time I'm warning ya'll, leave at least 4 reviews or else I won't continue cuz then I'll think you guys don't like it!!**

**XOXO Lala**

**CHAPTER 2:** Placitum

**Meaning:** Bargain

* * *


End file.
